A Desert Evening
by mizutanitony
Summary: Fenris is a bounty hunter in the wild west and Hawke is the Sheriff of Kirkwall. You get the idea folks. Alcohol, some mild language, and smexy rope usage along with smex. ENJOY FOLKS!


A Desert Evening

by *whymihere

I blame vampy6667 and the picture above for inspiring this one-shot…seriously…she drew ONE GOD DAMN PICTURE OF THESE GUYS AND OUT CAME THIS STORY! MY BRAIN IS NUTS!

THOUGH I should really thank Vampy since I have a book series idea that takes place in the west and gives me a chance to use the books I have on guns for this.

But this is an alternate universe fic set in Wild West era USA so around 1880, but let's just says Fenris isn't an American by birth and Danarius is from some place where slavery isn't all that uncommon. Take your pick. And everyone is a human, that means Fenris is too same as Varric and a certain other party member we never get to hear talk. But, you'll find out about them soon enough.

Also I know one shots are usually shorter but truth be told I'm a story teller and this whole concept had to have a story behind it so that is why it's so long.

I have permission to use this picture!

Game Dragon Age 2  
>Pairing M!Hawke and Fenris<p>

His horse was tired and had a broken shoe making their pace slow and the rider even more agitated on top of the fact that it had been the hottest summer in nearly ten years and as much as he wished he could stop he had no choice but to continue. His supplies were low, he had only enough grain to feed his horse one more time and the rider had barely any water in his canteens or food in his pack. Add in the outlaw on the back of the horse suffering from heat exhaustion and he may as well kiss his bounty and another few months worth of room and board goodbye.

Lower his hat over his eyes, the bounty hunter peered out over the dried out prairie. The sun was setting, but that didn't help his sunburned hands from hurting even more. In the distance he heard a gun shot and his head snapped to the right. His right hand reached for the binoculars he'd stolen that were hanging around his neck while his left hand began preparing his Winchester carbine.

Through the device, the hunter slowly scanned the horizon for the ones that hunted him but let out a happy sigh that it was a man hunting a deer. Resetting the gun, he set the binoculars back and kicked his spurs gently into the horses sides and muttered, "Let's go."

The trek was slow, and they only stopped once for what little food and water remained. The outlaw on the horse both cursed and thanked him. It was strange to the hunter that he himself was a runaway slave, an outlaw in his own right, and here he was making his living off of catching people just like him. Well not just like him, the man bound to his horse was wanted for murder and trafficking narcotics. And was worth every penny of the last three weeks tracking him.

Still the thought of the reward was nothing compared to the simple luxuries he missed back home. He missed his soft mattress and the food at the tavern. The rowdy folk and the women who tried their hands at seducing them as the entertainers danced on stage and played the piano. And when the night was over a return to his room with the one he'd come to care for. Those few things alone are what kept him going and what would always make him return.

"You really are as good as they say."

The rider scoffed at the comment once he'd returned to his senses. "And how good do they say I am?"

The outlaw coughed a bit. "I had a buddy of mine you caught awhile back tell me about you while he was waitin' to get strung up. Said you were relentless and just as good with a rifle as you were with that knife strapped to your thigh. Said you picked took his knee out from nearly three hundred yards."

"Your friend is as grand a tale teller as he is an idiot." The rider urged the horse on a little more and turned his head. "It was the horse's leg I shot out and it was at one hundred yards." He flashed the man a smile. "His knee was broken by the horse falling on him."

His prey felt a sudden chill go down his spine. Doing his best to keep eye contact the bounty said, "Still that's pretty good a shot from horse back."

Patting his gun the rider laughed, "He's lucky he didn't get on my bad side."

The outlaw said nothing for the remainder of their trip.

It was well after midnight when they reached the gates of Kirkwall. And the bounty hunter gave out a small whoop when he saw the guards posted on the wall. He heard one of them shout at him to identify himself. Rearing his horse he shouted, "It's me Sebastian! Open the damn gate; I got me a bounty to collect." The night guard waved down and shouted for the doors to be open and after a few minutes of the bounty hunter was allowed entry.

Right away he could see that the saloon was in full swing and he felt the urge to join in on the festivities but his work needed to be finished. Steering the horse away from the noise, the rider led them to the jailhouse and whistled on his arrival. Inside the blinds fluttered and he saw a familiar face stick their head out from the behind them. The dim lantern light wasn't enough to pierce through the dark cloth and iron bars but from the sound of the sigh he knew who was working the night shift.

Climbing down from his beast he tugged the reins he grabbed the outlaw and pulled him to the ground as the deputy yawned, "You always have to show up and ruin my beauty sleep, don't you Fenris?"

Helping his quarry up from the ground, the bounty hunter scratched at the tattoo on his neck. "Well you know me Aveline. I love making your life difficult."

Chuckling, the female deputy took the outlaw and groaned. "How many times do we have to tell you, Fenris? Don't knot the ropes so well!" She began to remove her knife, but the bounty hunter reached out and pulled on a bit of rope sending it to the ground in a large pile. Her lip curled. "You're a bastard."

The hunter just removed his hat and bowed slightly, his tattoos glowing in the moon light.

Grabbing the outlaw by the collar she shackled him and with the help of the hunter put him into a cell. After giving him some food and a pitcher of water they sat down at the desk and filed the forms. Fenris sipping at a tumbler of whiskey and signing every couple of forms.

He had to admire Kirkwall for what it was. An unoccupied military base that was slowly being transformed into a town on what many were calling, "The New Frontier." It made Fenris laugh every time he saw something of them mentioned in one of the papers from back east and he couldn't help but throw it into the fire on cold nights as he listened to his companion read from a book or help him with his own reading. But still he had to admire the people who lived in the town. They were living in a desert and yet had some how managed to find underground water ways leading from the cold mountains and create a sustainable farming system, keep a decent live stock supply and run a lawful community with only a handful of deputies consisting of both men and women.

It had been a huge shock to him when he'd arrived in the town over three years ago. Back then he'd been nothing more than a runaway bodyguard and slave whose master had decided to brand his body with hideous tattoos and cut his ears to make him more menacing.

"You're my guard dog, Fenris. It is only appropriate that you look the part."

While he was lost in his dream the bounty hunter hadn't noticed that he'd forgotten to sign a small stack of forms until the deputy asked, "Is something the matter?" When he told her no she smiled and said, "Then you can sign these last few forms instead of dozing off."

It didn't take long for them to finish the forms, nor for the mark to slide his plate out from the cell and begin snoring loudly.

As he made his final signature, Aveline went to a small safe and pulled out a small stack of bills. Sitting down she counted out the money. "Here's half of what you're owed." She pulled out another small stack of papers and scribbled. Fenris drank the rest of his whiskey and set the glass down. He took the money and then the slip of paper once she'd written out the rest. "You know what to do in the morning."

"Yes ma'am I do." He stuck the money and paper inside his duster. "How come you're working the graveyard?"

The deputy leaned back in her chair and looked out at the road. "I'm still waiting for Donnic to come back."

The bounty smiled at her and put his hat back on, his finger grazing the scarred part of his right pointed right ear. "He'll be back by morning. Always is when I come back in with a mark."

Pouring herself a whiskey into the tumbler she raised the glass and smirked. "Yours however is in the bar keeping an eye out for trouble."

"I'm certain he's causing the trouble."

They shared a laugh and Fenris let himself out but not without a, "Sleep tight, Samson!"

The convict in the cell shouted a curse at him as he walked out the door.

Walking his horse over to the stables, he brushed her down and made sure she was made comfortable before giving her a pat on the nose and a few sugar cubes. "We'll get that bad hoof fixed in the morning, Maka."

The horse nickered and his face a playful nip. Giving her nose a final rub, he left the stables to the manager's office and dropped a ten dollar bill into his account box before slinging his rifle to his back and headed to The Hanged Man. He walked by a few people who were stumbling home from the bar, they greeted him warmly and he returned the gesture, thankful to finally be back in the dust hole he called home.

Reaching the bar door he started pushing it open only to be knocked on his rear as a small group of men ran from the saloon as a tall woman with bronze skin and dressed in lavish clothes and a long flowing black duster followed behind them with her twin pistols cocked in both hands.

"THAT'S RIGHT; RUN YOU LIMP DICKS! NEXT TIME YOU TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT I'LL SHOOT THEM OFF AND GIVE YOUR MOTHER'S THE DAUGHTERS THEY ALWAYS WANTED!"

Keeping still, so as not to draw the attention of the two Colt Navy double action revolvers staring positioned mere inches above his head Fenris watched their owner for a moment and sighed in relief as she twirled the pistols with expert skill before putting them back into their holsters before spitting a large amount of tobacco out of her mouth. When she didn't hear it hit the ground she looked down to see Fenris sitting there with tobacco juice dripping down his hat and into his face.

Spitting out the remainder of the leaf into onto the ground, the gunslinger pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and poured some water from her canteen on it laughing, "I am so sorry, Fenris."

Wiping the drippings from his face, Fenris removed his hat and wiped both it and his face. "Seems things are bit more lively than usual around here, Isabela. I'm rather shocked that you chased them off, they seemed your type. Large, dumb, and full of...OW!"

Punching the bounty hunter in the arm she smirked as he rubbed his shoulder. "Some man you are. And no they weren't my type. " Taking a couple of beers from a nearby waitress, she handed one to Fenris and set a bill on the girls tray before giving her a slap on the rear.

Sipping his drink he shook his head, "They weren't your type and yet here you are slapping a woman on the rump. Have you no standards?"

She led them to the bar and took a seat, when Fenris sat next to her she said, "I do have standards. They're just incredibly low."

"Then why'd you turn those morons away?"

Pulling one of her pistols out her gave it a kiss on the cylinder and winked, "They touched my guns." Fenris felt a chill go down his spine. Of all the people he'd dealt with since his escape, she was one of the few that actually frightened him.

"Well then it's a good thing you decided to stick around after scaring them away. Because now you are responsible for paying their bill."

The two turned around to find the owner of the bar smiling at them with a fresh plate of food in one hand, and a written receipt in the other. His custom made suit was crisp and clean and a smile on his face as he stepped up on one of the many boxes hidden behind He set the plate in front of Fenris and the paper in front of Isabela and smiled, "And don't think you're going to try and short change me Izzy. I know you just won big in that slinging contest up north."

Isabela drained the rest of her beer and leaned in showing off her ample cleavage. "Are you sure that I can't make a deal with you, Varric? I can show you some new tricks."

Laughing, the dwarf pointed up at the balcony and said, "I wouldn't try that, Bela. Bianca's got a bead on you."

Both Fenris and Isabela looked up making Fenris laugh loudly and Isabela curse loudly at the sight of a familiar women sleeping in a chair with a rifle listlessly pointed at the bar. The professional slinger kept her eyes on the woman and began to move away only to watch the gun follow her. Spitting into a nearby spittoon, Isabela pulled a few bills from between her breasts and slammed them on the counter and turned on her heel.

"You forgot what you're going to cost me in drink money." The woman returned, slammed won another couple of bills and returned to the waitress she'd stolen drinks from earlier.

Chuckling as he counted his money, the dwarf stuffed the bills into his front pocket and eyed Fenris' frantic eating suspiciously. "How long this time?"

Draining the rest of his beer, the bounty hunter slammed his mug down and returned to his food and through a mouth full of bread said, "Fife davs." Gulping down the food he breathed loudly. "Bastard took me on a three week chase. I only brought enough for two. I was lucky we were so close to town this time or I probably wouldn't have made it.

Reaching under the table, Varric pulled out a glass and put a pitcher on the table and pointed at it. "No more alcohol until you gets a bit of water in you. I don't want the sheriff on my ass."

Pulling out a bill, Fenris set it on the counter and said, "Here's what I owe you plus an advance for the next couple of months."

Taking them money the dwarf nodded. "You were already square with me Fenris after that little incident with those bandits." That didn't stop him from putting the bills in his front pocket with a gentle pat. "We're lucky to have you around here so don't think you have to go out of your way to prove yourself. Just keep yourself alive and come back. I know you don't think it but there are more people than you think that'd miss you if you died out there. "Without letting the bounty hunter get a word out, the dwarf adjusted his tie and made off for the kitchen.

Finishing his plate, Fenris was delighted to hear a violin tune up and all the patrons all begin to cheer for the latest addition to the saloon. Varric had always kept the place high class despite the clientele and turned a lovely profit on it with his ability to keep his alcohol and water clean and fresh. But he was also likeable and respectful letting people know that if you broke his rules you wouldn't leave the bar in the condition you entered.

Still he was always one to want a profit and when a few of the girls came up with the idea to do a stage show he let them do it and soon the town was seeing more visitors than anyone could remember. When Varric arrived with his second plate, Fenris pulled it into his lap and bit into a steak just as the sheriff's sister Bethany and Madame Leliana came onto the stage. Everyone began hooting for them and with gracious bows the women went into their act.

Though it wasn't a standard affair for most saloons, the operatic voice of Leliana accompanied by the violin playing of Bethany had the entire attention of the crowd. Not a single person made a noise. Setting his knife and fork down, Fenris closed his eyes and focused on the music.

He recognized it from his master's home. The man loved to play the records from what he called, "A more civilized music from a more civilized time." All the while watching his field bosses beat the other slaves for the most minor of infractions. And if that wasn't enough, the bastard had his own punishments for Fenris involving the music, although those punishments usually involved the exchange of money with the man's business partners.  
>It wasn't until his second year in the town he found himself actually beginning to enjoy the music. As he began to focus in on Bethany's violin he heard a man behind him whisper, "What the hell is this shit?"<p>

Another man whispered, "It's some rich people's music from back across the sea. This shit hole likes to think they have some class when all they are is a bunch of farmers." The two men began to snicker before the second man shouted, "HOW ABOUT YOU PUT DOWN THE VIOLIN AND STRIP OUT OF THEM HOT DRESSES AND GIVE US A REAL SHOW!"

Bethany's violin stopped and Leliana smiled from the stage. "If that is what you wish, Sir we have plenty of people who'd be willing to accommodate you so long as you have the necessary funds. But I'm afraid you will have to take your activities to your rooms or at least out of the prying eyes of our patrons."

The first man let out a loud laugh and reached out to Fenris, the alcohol escaping from his pores like the stench from an out house. Fenris had returned to his food but a sudden sharp pain on his ear made him drop his plate as the man pulled on it. "How about someone give us a show with the dog here!"

Several chairs scraped across the wooden floor as Fenris reached into his pocket and set a twenty down on the bar. The dwarf whispered something about not breaking the chairs.

Taking the steak knife he'd be using in his left hand, Fenris twisted out of the grip, slammed the man's hand onto the bar and pinned it to the bar with the steak knife. He let out a howl of pain s the steel sawed through the muscle before making a loud thud against bar and falling to the ground with his nose pouring blood.

Removing the knife from the hand, Fenris easily dodged the second mans attempt to break his beer mug across his head and planted a punch to his throat sending him to his knees. Taking the mug from the man, Fenris broke it across the fools face a split second before a bullet splintered the wood behind his foot.

Following the sound of the gunshot, Fenris saw two other men cowering in the corner, a couple of single action Remington 1858s pointed at him. They were much younger than the two men who'd broken up the show and based upon their looks he figured they were the fruit of the two men's loins. Twirling the knife, Fenris flicked it from his wrist and heard it hit the wood with a dull thud but that didn't stop the two boys from shaking. He was lucky with how unsteady their hands were they had gotten their shot off that close to him but he wouldn't risk the chance.

"Step away from my Pa!" Said the taller of the two boys as he cocked back the hammer in preparation to fire at the bounty hunter.

Taking a step back, Fenris said, "That's not wise boy. Your stance is wrong and with how shaky your hands are you could miss me and hit someone else."

The smaller boy shook his head, "We fire from horse back all the time. We're used to shooting like this."

Fenris could see a large man getting up from a table behind them. His hand rubbing the sleep from his eyes as the bounty hunter rolled his before saying, "You haven't been shooting very long boys. And I take it your dad's have only got you shooting at bottles or jars. It's a lot different than shooting at a man and I can tell neither of you have killed one yet and I don't think you want to start now."

"Shut up! We weren't here to kill no one. We're on our way east to meet up with our ma's but you went and hurt my pa and uncle so now we're going to do to you what you did to them."

Fenris looked down to see the two men stirring from their pained sleep and said, "You have my deepest apologies boys and I will pay." Fenris opened his coat and showed off the small bulge as the man behind them sleepily walked to them his bare feet not making a sound on the hard wood floor as Fenris said, "I'm a bounty hunter and I can help pay for their treatment."

At the sound of the word bounty hunter escaped his lips the boys fingers began to pull the triggers when the large man said, "I think you should put those down before you end up like your dads." Both boys felt something press against their backs as he spoke, turning their heads, the boys saw a bronze skinned man with a giant scar across his nose smiling at them from beneath his hat.

"I know he did you wrong, but you can still help your dads if you put the guns down and help them get to the doctors." He tilted his head toward Fenris and said, "He wasn't reaching for a gun, but for some money. He'll help you pay for your dads bills but you can't do that if you kill him and end up in my jail." He pressed the objects into their backs a bit harder and smiled once more.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before the taller one nodded and reset his pistol. The younger one followed suit. Both were prepared to put their guns back, but the sheriff snapped his fingers at them. "You'll get them back once you head out of town."

The boys handed over their weapons without another fuss and noticed that in one of the Sheriff's hands he held two butter knives. He gave them a smile and pointed at their dads. "Don't worry about me. Just get them out of here. Maecon! Melindra!" Two deputies popped up from their tables and ran toward Fenris and lifted the men off the floor. "Wake up, Anders and tell him I don't want any complaints about the time. He's a doctor and this is his job."

The two deputies took the boys and left the saloon. The whole place was quiet for a moment before the sheriff shouted, "What are you all looking at? Get back to your drinks!"

The crowd hollered at the sheriff and soon the piano was filling the air as a few of Leliana's girls came to the stage putting dancing and singing happily.

Picking his knife up off the floor, Fenris climbed back in his seat and gave it to Varric and returned to his water since his second dinner had been destroyed. He sipped gingerly at the cold liquid and tapped his finger to the beat of the music and paid no attention to the sheriff walking up to him.

As his finger tapped the bar, Fenris' beat was interrupted by the man asking, "Must you always have that 'Come near me and I'll kill you vibe' oozing from your being?"

Sipping his water, Fenris dared a glance and looked over the sheriff and noticed his new clothing. "You're looking well, Hawke. I take it you've been giving better funding since you can afford to pay me half of a twenty-five hundred dollar bounty in the middle of the night."

Taking a glass from the bar, Hawke poured a glass of water and downed it. "They're from my mother."

Fenris snorted into his glass and wiped a bit of water from his mouth. Fighting back a laugh the bounty hunter asked, "What the hell is she thinking? That you have plans on joining her and her husband back east to take over his business?"

"She's thinking of marrying him off to one of her friend's daughters. And this is supposed to be part of a dowry given by the girl's father."

Bethany had appeared next to Fenris wearing a simple dress and leather vest that she wore when she helped work the fields and worked as a healer when Doc Anders was too busy to take extra patients. Though she worked in the bar, her only job was to play the violin when Leliana sang. The few visiting patrons who thought otherwise were quick to learn their lesson in propositioning the woman and by her own hands.

Tying her hair back, she pointed at the pitcher and asked, "You mind? It's been a rather exciting evening." Handing her the pitcher, Fenris gave her his glass.

"I'm surprised your mother has a friend who's willing to marry off their kid to a half-breed." It was meant to be a joke, but the look on the sheriff's face told the bounty hunter he'd gone too far and he quickly apologized, though it didn't do much to ease the tension.

Hawke stopped mid drink, set the glass down on the bar, and lit up a cigarette. It was a sensitive topic discussing their father, Mahkha or as many had come to call him, Malcolm. The man was a shaman and former warrior of a native tribe that was slaughtered by settling army regiments. He'd barely been able to escape and had been saved by their mother Leandra who was quickly disowned by her mother and father. In gratitude he took Leandra with them and over time Garret, Bethany, and their now deceased brother Carver were born.

Yet they were never able to truly find a home due to their parent's relationship. As they traveled Malcolm taught his sons to be warriors and his daughter to be a healer and finally in their teens they were able to make a home for themselves a few weeks journey from Kirkwall. Where new settlers stopped to rest and regain their strength thanks to Malcolm and Bethany's remedies.

Shortly after Malcolm's death on a hunting trip the family was attacked by a large group of bandits. Garret, Bethany, and Leandra would have died for certain had Varric, Bianca, and their caravan not shown up and saved them. It was tough to leave their home, but the Hawke's left after gathering what little belongings they had and saying goodbye to Carver and Malcolm.

And now here they were over three years later, half breed sheriff and his medicine woman sister sharing drinks with a bounty hunter inside a saloon owned by a dwarf in the middle of a desert.

As he exhaled the last bit of his cigarette, Hawke stamped it out on the bar saying, "Her intentions are good, though she'd rather I deny who I am and settle for what she wants." Draining his glass he let out a small burp and laughed, "If she could only see the activities we get up to when the doors are closed." His eyes darted to the bounty hunter who blushed slightly while Bethany laughed and slapped Fenris on the back.

"Calm down, Fen. It ain't no secret so quit worrying about it."

For the rest of the evening, Fenris did stop worrying about it by drowning his worries in mug after mug of beer. Finally at three in the morning, Varric and his employees kicked them out. Staggering out into the cool night air, Fenris let out a deep breath and raised his arms up to enjoy the moonlight only to have it ruined by Bethany and Hawke stumbling into him and knocking them all to the ground.

Ending up on the bottom of the dog pile, Fenris was thankful he'd given Varric his rifle and binoculars or else they'd have to interrupt Doc Anders' night again. And they were certain the doctor would let him die from his broken ribs puncturing his lungs.

Still the though of his death didn't stop Bethany from asking, "So this is what it's like when you two are in bed."

Turning his head, he saw Bethany now standing up as he felt Hawke's arms wrap around his stomach and the man plant a series of kisses on his neck. Growling, Fenris pushed the man off him and fought his way off the ground. He nearly ran into a hitching post but was able to grab it before his face hit the wood.

Turning around, Fenris watched as Hawke staggered to his feet and waved him over. Snorting the bounty hunter ignored the sheriff and began walking down the street.

"Oh come on, Fenris! Wait up!"

As he furthered the gap between the siblings, Fenris hear Bethany's laughter grow quieter and Hawke's screams grow louder. A few of their fellow patrons laughed at the sight of the sheriff running after the bounty hunter letting out wolf whistles. Curious as to why, Fenris turned around to find that Hawke's belt had come undone and his pants were now around his ankles hindering his progress.

Slapping his hand to his face, Fenris turned around to help the sheriff earning even more cat calls and wolf whistles as he helped pull the pants out of the dirt and back around the sheriff's hips. As the fifth person yelled for them to get a room, Fenris took Hawke by the collar and pulled him in the direction of his small house located near the local store.

Pulling out his key, Fenris slipped it into the lock and turned it just as Hawke tripped over his boots as Fenris began turning the knob. They fell into yet another heap on the floor and this time Fenris actually laughed as Hawke cursed the purpose of men's boots requiring heels. Looking up through the darkness, Fenris was barely able to make out the shape of the boots flying through the air and hitting wall.

Pushing the sheriff off him, Fenris climbed to his feet and made his way to the table and found a box of matches. Pulling one out, he opened the lantern and lit the wick and sighed. Once again he found his kitchen and dining room spotless. Hawke and Bethany had come over again while he was gone and cleaned the house.

Walking to the door, Fenris helped Hawke up off the floor and shut the door. As he reset the locks, he felt Hawke's arms wrap around his waist and whisper something into his ear.

"I know you did, Hawke. I missed you too."

Fenris felt Hawke's grip release and place his hands on his shoulders. Turning around, Fenris looked up and smiled at his lover and placed his lips to the sheriff's. The sheriff was shocked by the bounty hunters actions and attempted to return the kiss only when the smaller man began to pull away.

Disturbed by this, Fenris ran his thumb along Hawke's nose and asked, "What's the matter?"

The sheriff shook his head and smiled. "Nothing, Fenris. I just thought you'd be tired from your trip."

The bounty hunter laughed and began walking toward the bed room, his boots thumping against the floor.

"I'm not tired, Hawke. I got my eight hours a night after I caught that bastard. So if you're tired think again." He opened the door and turned with a smile. "All I am right now is hungry."

Entering the room, Fenris sat down on the bed and began counting. At the fifteen second mark, Hawke appeared in the door with the lantern and looking rather embarrassed. Lifting up his foot, the bounty hunter raised an eyebrow and said, "If you'd be so kind."

Setting the lantern on the dresser, Hawke walked to the bed and sat down and pulled the boot off the hunter's foot. He was met with a somewhat unpleasant smell and turned away from his lover making the smaller man laugh as he stretched his toes before kicking the other shoe off into Hawke's face. The sheriff growled and turned on the hunter in an attempt to pin him to the bed.

Luck was not in the sheriff's favor as the duster Fenris wore was just a couple sizes too big and when the sheriff attempted to pin him to the bed he slipped from the jacket and onto the floor, ditched his Bowie knife and jumped onto the bed pinning the sheriff beneath him. The larger man tried to move him, but years of hard labor and being a body guard gave the bounty hunter the advantage and he was able to keep him at bay long enough to grab his rope from his hip and tie one of the sheriff's arms to the bed post.

Hawke growled and tried to pull free from his binds. "This isn't funny, Fenris."

The bounty hunter laughed and leaned in. "It's not supposed to be funny, Hawke." His breath was hot against the sheriff's ear and he felt the shake a bit at it. Leaning in a bit closer he attached his lips to the man's earlobe and began to gently suckle on it. The larger man grunted and squirmed beneath him and Fenris soon had his other hand tied to the bed post.

If there was one thing the bounty hunter was thankful to his master for it was teaching him how to tie a knot. Hawke had taught him much over the past few years, how to read and how to write, but when it came time for work or pleasure his knots never failed him.

Once his prey was successfully bound, Fenris detached his lips and began leaving a trail of gentle bites down the sheriff's neck, along his jaw line and finally the base of his neck. Giving it a gentle bite, Fenris had the man's back arching as he sucked on the scarred flesh while his hands began to gently unbutton his lover's shirt.

When it was opened, Fenris removed his lips and sat up staring down at Hawke, his rough hands running over the muscled skin in the dim light. Several scars from many fights and wounds covered the flesh, but never had he seen anything more beautiful. Beneath him the man watched him silently, his chest heaving gently with slightly elevated breath from the hunter's touch.

It always amazed Fenris how sensitive the sheriff became in bed. He always had to give off a strong appearance. Whether it was for his sister or the town's folk, Hawke always had to be strong. When he was alone with Fenris, the sheriff became the gentlest person the bounty hunter had ever known. Running his hands up the rough chest, then tracing his rough fingers along through the prickly beard, Fenris let his hands rest on the man's cheeks before leaning in and kissing him.

He felt the sheriff return the kiss as well as he could while being bound. Opening his mouth a little, Fenris felt the tongue of his lover lick his lips gently before brushing against his. The sensation sent shivers down his spine and the hunter sucked gently on the muscle. He could hear Hawke's ragged breaths and this only emboldened him.

As his tongue wrestled with the sheriff's, the hunter let his hand slowly drift down the man's neck. His fingernails gently scratching the skin making the sheriff whimper and his arms involuntarily pull at their restraints making the headboard slam against the wall. The sheriff broke the kiss to apologize but could only moan when the bounty hunter gave his nipple a pinch.

"Do not worry. It's only a wall. I'm more concerned about this." His hand squeezed the bulge in the sheriff's pants making the man's hips rise off the bed and the headboard once again slam into the wall. Chuckling, Fenris felt a familiar wet patch near the zipper.

"Don't tell me you're done already."

Hawke growled at the hunter. "You know that's not the case."

The bounty hunter gave the bulge another squeeze. "Then what is the case, Sheriff? Did you not take care of yourself while I was gone? "

Hawke's flushed skin grew even darker at the question.

Chuckling again, Fenris leaned down and kissed the man as his hand unfastened the belt. The sound of the metal jingling had the sheriff squirming. Giving the man one more kiss to the lips, Fenris began leaving a trail of kisses down the scarred flesh. First a few gentle bites to the collar bone, the sweat pouring from the flesh giving it a salty taste. He alternated between a mix of kisses and licks as he moved slowly down the heaving torso.

Finally Fenris came to the waist line of Hawke's pants. Looking up, he saw Hawke's bound hands open and close as the sheriff fought to pull on his restraints again. Gingerly opening the button, Hawke's musky scent grew more pungent and once the zipper was undone, the hunter slowly began peeling away the layers of clothing. First he removed the pants, the denim proved a bit difficult to remove making both men laugh a bit before joining Fenris' duster on the floor of the bedroom.

Taking his time, Fenris ran his hands long the strong thighs of the sheriff. Gently scraping his nails against the flesh as he massaged his way upward, he heard Hawke's breathing grew heavier as Fenris' hands reached the waist of his under pants and began pulling them down. The bit of cloth joined the other pieces of clothing on the floor.

Running his fingernail along the now exposed erection, Fenris let out a low chuckle each time the erection twitched under his touch.

"You really should take better care of yourself. You look like your about to explode."

Hawke's lower lip was devoured by his upper and Fenris decided the only way to get an answer was to lick at the small amount of fluid leaking from the tip. Fenris watched as Hawke's eyes and fists clenched shut as the tongue circled around the tip. Smiling, the bounty hunter gave it a gentle suck before lowering his head.

He heard Hawke take in a sharp breath before gently thrusting his hips up. Wrapping his arms around the man's thighs, Fenris tightened his throat a bit hearing Hawke moan loudly as the smaller man moved upward along the shaft. His tongue leaving a small trail against the flushed member as he sucked. The shaft twitched in his mouth, and Fenris couldn't help but use one of his hands to slip one of his fingers inside Hawke making the bounty hunter gag slightly at the sudden thrust.

Hearing Hawke apologize, Fenris removed his mouth and gave the shaft a gentle bite as he added another finger spreading the mix of spit and precum along his cheek as the sheriff moaned. He kissed and licked the throbbing member as his fingers penetrated and stretched Hawke's hole.

His eyes never left Hawke's face. He could see the sweat pouring down his lover's face, his hands balling into fists and unclenching with each thrust inside him. His moans echoing throughout the room as he Fenris' fingers brushed against that one spot deep inside him.

Soon he felt Hawke's erection begin to twitch violently. Knowing what this meant, Fenris gave it one last kiss before removing his fingers. He heard the sheriff whine only to laugh and give him a kiss before climbing off the bed.

"Fenris? What are you doing? "

The bounty hunter said nothing as he began removing his worn out shirt. He simply let it fall to the ground and gave a slight shiver at the sudden drop in temperature. Looking over his shoulder, he gave Hawke a knowing smile as he began to unbuckle his belt. His chaps fell to the floor with a dull thud. His pants followed shortly after, but he decided to tease Hawke. Wrapping the waist of his jeans in his thumbs, Fenris began pushing them down. He bent over and looked back at the Sheriff who was doing his best not to blush even more. Laughing to himself, he stepped out of the jeans and walked to the door.

The sounds of the headboard slamming against the wall rattled the window and before walking out the door he turned and rested his arm against the door frame. Reaching over he grabbed the lantern and said, "You be a good boy. I'm going to go and freshen up a bit."

Hawke's face twisted and his arms pulled at the ropes slamming the head board against the wall as he shouted, "Untie me damn it!"

Laughing the bounty hunter waved the lantern on his index finger saying, "You're going to break my bed if you keep slamming it against the wall like that."

Hawke growled and twisted his hands against the ropes while Fenris laughed and blew out the lantern leaving only the moonlight as guide back to the bed. Setting the lantern back on the dresser, Fenris removed his underwear and padded silently across the room. He could make out Hawke's face scanning his body. The blue tattoos turning almost silver in the moonlight.

Climbing into the bed, Fenris kissed lips and reached up releasing one of the knots that bound the man. His white hair was disturbed by the hand while Fenris released the other. The freshly released hands rested on the bounty hunters cheeks. Locking eyes with the sheriff, Fenris saw the man smile and nod.

Moving his own hand between their thighs, Fenris took his own erection in his hands and guided it into the sheriff. Fenris watched as Hawke's jaw locked as he let out a small gasp as Fenris felt the sheriff tighten around him.

Running a hand through his lover's beard, Fenris gently pulled out and pushed back in. Hawke's hands came to rest on his shoulders and squeezed. Taking this as a sign to continue, Fenris kept his pace steady. The last time Hawke had been in such a position was a few months back and back then Fenris had a chance to prepare.

Now Fenris had to be a bit gentler. Hawke's normal groans were tiny gasps that escaped his lips with each thrust. Fenris felt the sheriff's nails dig into his skin. The pain was oddly pleasing making Fenris pick up his pace just a bit.

The bed began creaking under the increased movement. Fenris felt the sweat pour down his back and into Hawke's nail marks making them sting slightly. Hawke's legs had wrapped around the back of his legs and pulled him closer making each thrust shallower and more forced. Fenris couldn't fight and latched his lips onto Hawke's.

The lawman tightened his hold on the bounty hunter and began rocking his hips, tightening with each thrust. Fenris lost control and bit down on the sheriff's lower lip. He tasted blood and pulled away a concerned look on his face. He saw Hawke's tongue leave his mouth and lap at the small black bit of blood and smile.

Fenris flashed his teeth and once again placed his lips to his lovers. They still tasted slightly of copper but that didn't bother the bounty hunter. He was lost to the world, absorbed by the very being of his lover. The scent of his soap, his sweat, the slight hint of copper from his lip and the tightening warmth around his cock were more than he could bear.

In all his years as a slave, he never knew such bliss. The gentle tapping of the headboard timing with his thrusts, Hawke's shallow breaths and the stickiness between their groins clouded his mind. He had become so lost, obsessed with only the feeling of the tightness around his erection that it wasn't until after his climax that he noticed the tears pouring from Hawke's eyes. Shocked at this, Fenris tried to run but was held in place by Hawke.

"Don't go."

The elf shook his head and whispered, "I need to get Doc. " He was silenced by Hawke placing a finger on his lips and laughing.

"I'm fine Fenris."

The bounty hunter watched with concern as Hawke removed himself from the bounty hunters fading erection with mild discomfort.

"But, Hawke you were crying."

Placing a hand on the hunter's cheeks the sheriff shook his head. "A moment of discomfort, love."

The bounty hunter reached up and rested his hand on the sheriff's only to hear Hawke hiss at the pressure. Under the moonlight, Fenris could see the burns from the ropes and kissed the wound before resting his head against his lover's shoulder.

"Are you sure I don't need to get Doc?"

Hawke laughed and shook his head making the bounty hunter even angrier. Deciding he had enough of the sheriff laughing at his concern, Fenris pushed him off the bed and climbed under the covers as Hawke continued to laugh. Closing his eyes, the hunter felt the mattress bounce under the sheriff's weight hitting it followed by the man climbing under the covers pulling him close.

That was the last thing Fenris remembered until the sound of thunder woke him.

Shooting up in the bed, Fenris' hand frantically began searching for Hawke only to find he was alone.

"HAWKE!"

Looking to the floor he found Hawke's clothes missing just as another roll of thunder hit followed by a down pour. Pulling on a set of long johns, Fenris picked his knife up off the floor and staggered through the dimly lit sitting room. Checking the clock he saw that it was just after ten in the morning and not a note from Hawke anywhere to be seen. Heading back into the room, Fenris prepared to get dressed as the door opened.

Reflex took over and Fenris ran to the sitting room and sent the knife flying to the door and a cutting a few bits of hair from Hawke's beard and earning a gasp of shock from Bethany. The sheriff said nothing and headed to the kitchen to begin putting away the food he'd brought with him.

"I think I'm just going to go. These are for you." She handed the bag she had to Fenris and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodbye to her brother before heading back out into the storm. Pulling the knife from the door, Fenris set it on the kitchen table along with the groceries and asked, "Why didn't you wake me?"

Closing a cabinet, Hawke poured some dried food into a bowl and ate a piece before saying, "Because you spent several days traveling through a desert chasing a dangerous criminal, spent the night getting drunk before nearly breaking your bed." He popped another piece of fruit into his mouth and smiled. "I thought you'd like to sleep for a bit."

Fenris had a rebuttal but a large crack of thunder and lightning had him jump in fear and turn toward the door. Slowly reaching for the knife, he was stopped by Hawke grabbing his hand and pulling him away from the table to the kitchen window and pinning him against the counter.

He remained motionless as Hawke flung open the curtains just as lightning cut across the sky again. The elf tried to look away but Hawke turned his head to the window saying, "There's nothing to be afraid of, love. It's just a storm."

"Maybe to you it's just a storm. To me it's something worse."

Resting his chin against the hunter's shoulder, Hawke let his hands travel to Fenris surgically altered ears and rubbed the scars asking, "Is it him?"

Fenris nodded and gripped the counter, tears slowly pouring from his eyes. "It's always him, Hawke. He's always on my mind even when we're in bed together I can't stop thinking about what he did to me." His chest rocked with sobs as his hand rested on Hawke's covering his cut ears. "I'm never going to be free of him. My body is nothing but a constant reminder of what he did to me; of what I did for him."

Holding the bounty hunter Hawke asked as the rain beat against the window, "What does that have to do with the storm?"

Fenris wiped his nose on the sleeve of his long johns. "When you're a body guard as well as a slave you're rarely let out of your master's sight. On sunny days it was bearable because we would leave the property, on rainy days he…."

His voice choked prompting Hawke to hold him tighter. He could feel his lover plant gentle kisses on his neck before whispering. "Do you know what my father would tell me about storms when I got scared?"

Shaking his head, Fenris wiped his nose on his sleeve again asking, "Do I want to know?"

Hawke chuckled and tapped the window. "As a kid, I loved the desert, wandering around in the sun, getting lost for a couple of days and finding hidden reserves of water for the family while my family worried. Then one day, there was a thunderstorm and I got trapped in a cave with no flint and tinder, freezing in a cave while listening to wild cats roaring between claps of thunder."

"What does this have to do with you being scared of thunderstorms?"

Rubbing the altered flesh, Hawke said, "I was attacked by a bear during the night when the storm was at its peak. I was able to fight it off with the spear my father had given me, but it was too much for me. I was only twelve and I thought I was going to die until my father appeared and killed it. He found me cowering in a corner, crying and bleeding. At first I ran away from him until he spoke to me. The next thing I remember I was at home in bed and my father was cleaning the bear to preserve for our next trip."

"A few days later another storm hit and in my sleep my family would have to calm me. When I was awake I would jump and hide in whatever cover I could find until one day my father sat me down and told me something about the rain."

Snorting, Fenris mumbled something about spirits followed shortly by Hawke's laugh.

"You're absolutely right about that." Fenris felt Hawke's arms clench him tighter. "He told me that the rain is an embodiment of the spirits sent to cleanse the earth and bring life back into it. It let's the grass grow, people an animals drink, and washes away remnants of the past allowing for the future to be born." The sheriff's hand came to rest on the bounty hunters heart before turning him around.

Fenris looked down at his chest and covered Hawke's hand asking, "What are you asking me Hawke? You want to wash away my past?" The thunder rolled once more, but Fenris didn't jump making Hawke smile and Fenris blush.

"For men like us that is impossible Fenris." He took something out of his pocket and slipped it around the bounty hunter's neck and kissed him before saying, "I simply wish for us to build a future together."

Looking back at his chest, Fenris' heart stopped at what was attached to the necklace. It took a moment for him to realize what was being asked of him, but when he nodded just as the rain brought new life to the planet he felt his tears bringing a new life to him. And for once in his life he truly felt at peace and finally felt himself becoming free from the shackles of his past, safe in the arms of the man he loved.


End file.
